


What We Both Needed

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Handcuffs, NSFW, Nudity, Tickling, Ticklish!Dean, ticklish!Bela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Bela start hooking up, but it doesn't turn out to be as serious and straightforward as they had planned. (Moreso friends with benefits than an actual relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends...

“Wait- wait a minute.” Dean sputtered, eyeing Bela’s hands. 

Bela was grinning at him like a little kid on Christmas, shifting her weight so that she had better balance on the bed. Dean was too focused on her hands to notice her coiling up to pounce.

“You don’t need to- shouldn’t we go back to what we were, uh- doing?” Dean blushed, scooting further away on the bed.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that, later.” Bela assured him.

Dean swallowed, looking for an escape route.

She lunged.

“Wait- wahahait don’t-” Dean squealed, which was actually quite endearing.

“I can’t help it, this is just the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!” Bela replied. She was leaning over him where he had fallen back against the bed, an arm and half his head hanging off the side of the bed. Her fingers poked and squeezed at anywhere she could get access to without being impeded by Dean’s flailing arms.

“Weren’t we-hehehe supposed to behe having ahaha-angry sex?” Dean giggled.

“We can later, if you’re still angry after a few tummy tickles.” Bela cooed, making Dean blush even more, “Besides, I’m enjoying the one-sided tickle fight, aren’t you?”

“Yohohohou’re an asshole-” Dean whined, trying to grab her hands as they skittered up his ribs. He hadn’t been tickled by anyone other than Sam for a long time, so her fingernails were brutal.

“I think I’m quite swell.” Bela smirked, scribbling her fingers into his armpits. Dean’s hands clamped to his sides, “Are you this ticklish everywhere?” She laughed.

“No! Shuhuhut up yohou bitch-” Dean protested without any venom in his words.

Bela was straddling him by now, trying to keep him pinned and vulnerable for as long as possible. He was just too cute this way. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that Dean was having fun with this too, even though his words said otherwise.

“Enjoying yourself there?” Bela teased, glancing behind herself to notice that he still had an erection from before, “Didn’t know you were into anything like this. I’ve got handcuffs and feathers in my trunk, for the kinkier nights, you know.”

Dean was pretty sure he was going to die as Bela tickled from his neck down to his stomach again, teasing him the whole time. He couldn’t deny the shiver that went down his spine when Bela mentioned the feathers and handcuffs. He didn’t answer her, because he really didn’t know what to respond, and he kind of wanted to punch himself in the face for how much his body was betraying him.

Bela had scooted down to his thighs and was wiggling her fingers around his lower belly when she noticed it, the extra little squeal that Dean let out when she got closer to the sides, to his hips. She grinned evilly as Dean shook his head, “No nonono- BelaHAHA NO NOHOHOT THEHEEHERE!”

“Oh man, you should be glad we swore off misusing anything we may find out about each other here back in the ‘real world’, you know, when we’re not quite as close,” Bela teased, “Because you would be so screwed!”

“Yohohou-bahahaHAHA- staha-HEHEHE-” Dean wheezed, his hands grasping at her wrists, too tickle-weakened to do anything but lay there and maybe kick a little.

Bela took the hint that Dean was pushing his limits by the color of his face and the fact that he seemed no longer able to form full words through his laughter. She moved her hands to gently scribble and flick at his belly, which kept Dean giggling but allowed him to catch his breath.

“O-only Sam knows about that,” Dean wheezed, “Now, yohohou know, I’m gonna haha-have to kill you.”

“Oh, I’m terrified.” Bela gasped exaggeratedly, flopping down on the bed next to him.

Dean reached over and pulled her closer to him, still trying to catch his breath from earlier.

“Uh- what are you doing?” Bela raised a brow at the hunter’s arm draped over her.

“Hate-cuddling.” Dean grumbled.

“What happened to hate-sex?” Bela chuckled.

“I’m too tired,” Dean sighed, “Because you’re a dick.”

Bela let herself push back into his arms on the motel bed; she hadn’t been held like this in, well, forever. Most of her lays had been angry or a business transaction, so she’d never really stuck around for the cuddle-part.

A power nap later and Dean blinked awake, watching Bela breathe in a twilight state of rest just between asleep and awake. She seemed like she needed to relax, but she wasn’t exactly exhausted.

“So, are you…?” Dean started, dancing a few fingers against her sides.

Bela rolled around to face him, “Don’t you even fucking think about it.”

“You know, you’re a lot less threatening when you’ve got bedhead and a little drool on the corner of your mouth.” Dean teased.

Bela glared at him, wiping off the side of her lips, “Dean don’t you da-AH!”

Dean’s fingers from one hand wiggled into her armpit, as the other arm stayed around her to keep her from running away or getting enough leverage to knock him off the bed.

“Nohoho- yohohou ass! Don’t dohoho thahat!” Bela laughed, throwing her head back when she realized she had nowhere to go.

Dean tried her ribs and sides as well without being too disappointed, but her armpits definitely produced a greater reaction. He had one other spot he wanted to try but it was risky as he would have to move.

He focused back on her underarms again to distract her, then jumped up and sat on her calves quickly, starting in on her feet.

Dean was not disappointed, Bela howled with laughter and tried to kick or shake him off, “Nohoho-DEAN! Stahahop it!”

When he didn’t stop, Bela looked for some way out, but all she could reach is Dean’s own foot, so she started tickling as best she could, trying to throw him off. Dean laughed, but it didn’t stop him from tickling her feet as well.

This went on for another five minutes or so before Dean wiggled fingers between her toes and Bela kicked so hard she threw him off. There was a scrap for a few minutes after that, each wrestling around on the bed for control, but then Bela latched onto Dean’s hips and he caved.

Afterward, there was some more “hate”-cuddling. They intertwined with each other, both exhausted but smiling for the first time in a long time. Bela nodded off with her nose pressed against Dean’s neck. Her hair and breath tickled a bit but he didn’t mind, he felt himself drifting off as well after a few minutes.

When they woke up, both refreshed and a little embarrassed, they tried to go on with their angry sex idea, but it just ended up being fun, giggly sex instead. Probably the best either of them had had in a while.


	2. With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hookups become a regular occurrence, but Dean is reluctant to admit that he actually enjoys anything but the sex itself.

It became a regular occasion. Sam would be off on a lead or out with a girl they met on a hunt. Dean would be alone at whatever dingy motel they were staying at that week and would fiddle idly with his phone for about an hour before downing two beers and punching in the number for one Bela Talbot.

A text with the name of the motel and the city they were in.

If she was close she would come by and spend a few hours.

Sometimes it was Dean receiving the texts, or there was overlap on a job, but something just kept bringing the two of them back to each other night after night.

It got easier and less awkward the morning after each time. And soon enough the hour-long decision turned into a 2 minute one and the two beer requirement became zero - though they did enjoy their fair share of booze on a good night. It just wasn’t necessary to work up the courage to ask anymore.

It wasn’t the sex that intimidated either of them. Both Bela and Dean were well-versed in the art of seduction. Only sex for them was just usually a lot… rougher, more serious, raw and passionate ecstasy and dirty talk. But what they knew together was something different and new to them both, that neither was quite ready to admit that they might really like at first.

Bela admitted it to herself before Dean did. She figured there was not really a point in feeling shame or awkwardness once she thought about it. Her journey to personal acceptance and allowing happiness to take a place in her usually cruel life went much easier than Dean’s.

…

Dean flopped limp against the mattress on his back, still smiling as he took in a few deep breaths, “You are fucking awesome.” He turned, narrowing his eyes at her, “But don’t let that inflate your already huge ego.”

“I wish I could say the same about you,” Bela teased.

“What? You think I didn’t realize you didn’t get off yet?” Dean acts hurt, grasping his chest dramatically, “The game’s not over, this is like, halftime.”

Bela smirked, “Well, then if the halftime show is over..” She gestured to his body, sprawled back across the bed.

Dean eyed her with a precise smirk on his lips, sitting up and moving toward her only to playfully push her back on the bed, sliding his fingers up her thighs as he helped her spread them. His fingers slid lightly down the insides of her thighs, making her giggle before he leaned in and kissed his way down her thigh to where her legs met.

…

“Okay, definitely not terrible.” Bela concluded a while later.

“Not terrible?” Dean scoffed, “Mhmmm, well then how about we just leave that part out next time.” He turned his head to hide his smirk.

Bela punched him in the arm, which Dean retaliated with by poking her ribs.

Bela scooted away, “Alright, alright, you were pretty good yourself.” Bela grinned, raising her hands in defeat.

Every time they got together alone it was this way. Teasing, tickling, giggling, sex.

“This is actually a lot more fun than most of my past hookups.” Bela confessed, dragging a finger up Dean’s side and making him shiver as goosebumps formed.

“Well of course it’s better. I’m not some grizzly old man with something valuable to steal.” Dean chuckled.

“Are you sure? I mean I know you’re not rich but that sounded about half right.” Bela rolled onto her side, winking at him. Her hair framed her face in a frizzy, slightly tangled mess.

Dean narrowed his eyes before pouncing, scribbling his nails at her sides and ribs and trying to get under her arms or grab a foot before she could gain the upper hand. He had no such luck, as she latched onto his right hip almost immediately and had him in stitches moments later.

Dean was red in the face and breathless by the time she gave him a break, “You’re just evil.” He wheezed.

“Oh please, you know you love it.” Bela teased back at him.

Dean blushed, looking suddenly interested in the pillowcase as he avoided her gaze.

Bela perked up, a sly smile creeping onto her lips, “What, you scared to admit it? Happy, giggly sex with me is more fun than any of those sexy serious girls?” She batted her eyes and shimmied to act the part, “Aww, are you embarrassed? How cute, you’re blushing!” Bela laughed.

“It’s just a lay.” Dean huffed, squaring his shoulders and leaning against the headboard. He wouldn’t draw his eyes up near her, “You’re not any better than the rest of them.”

“Aw, are we getting defensive?” She leaned toward him, trying to grab his gaze.

Dean turned away from her with a groan, scooting down and rolling onto his side.

Bela trailed her fingers up his back, using her nails to trace patterns that tingled and tickled in a good way. He relaxed against her touch but still wouldn’t say anything.

“Alright, you leave me no choice.” Bela announced.

Dean felt the bed lift and turned to peek at what Bela was doing. She had gotten up and thrown on clothes only to run outside, was she leaving already?

Bela came back a few minutes later, to Dean’s relief (which he would also not admit).

“Okay, on your back.” Bela ordered.

Dean raised an eyebrow but obliged, not needing to be told twice, “What, are you gonna make up, like, sexy rules?” His mouth went a little dry.

“Something like that.” She winked, “Arms up by the headboard.”

Dean swallowed hard before shyly raising his arms, allowing her to handcuff him to the bed, “Okay, at least tell me what you’re planning on doing, or..?”

“Getting you to admit that you enjoy all this happy shit, and it’s more about that than just the lay.” Bela grinned while Dean felt a flutter in his stomach.

“H-Hold on.” Dean stuttered.

“Not a chance.”

Fingers scribbled at Dean’s middle and he gasped before shaking with held-in laughter. “Nononono- don’t!” He jerked at the restraints, squirming beneath Bela as she straddled him to help keep him in place.

Bela gently tickled all across his torso, not leaving any area untouched but not tickling too hard, so as to keep Dean giggling and on edge.

Dean felt his pulse picking up as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. Never in his life had he allowed someone to tie him up and do…well, this. A few past lovers who got into some kinky stuff, sure, but nothing that made him feel quite so vulnerable.

Dean was stretched out underneath her, and each slow drag of her nails drew out more adorable giggles. She worked her way down his wrists and to his armpits and around his sides, ribs, and neck, circling back later for his stomach.

“Dohohon’t- ahah stoppit stahahahop-” Dean squealed, tugging aimlessly at his arms as his legs thrummed out a steady beat on the mattress behind her.

“Just admit that you love it~” Bela sing-songed, scritching at his tummy.

Dean’s face flushed red, “Yohohou are suchahaha aha bitchehehe-” he whined, trying to twist or suck in his stomach or do anything to alleviate the feeling.

Bela’s nails danced along the sensitive skin, tickling him to the point of embarrassment and giggles but not pushing him over the edge. She knew he was enjoying himself and actually wanted to make it a fun experience so that he may want to try the handcuffs again another time. “You know, I’m not going to stop until you admit it.”

Dean threw his head back against the pillow and kicked his legs, practically squealing with how precise Bela was with her fingers which skated all across his stomach and wiggled against his sides.

His eyes widened as he noticed her moving lower and lower, “Nonono- hehe don’t you dare! Belahahaha!”

Bela blinked with feigned confusion, “Don’t what? Tickle you here?”

She pinched his hips a couple of times and he jumped, a gasp leaving his lips interspersed with giggles.

“Plehehease, I cahan’t!” Dean whined, squirming while his legs pounded against the mattress.

“I already told you how this has to end..” Bela raked her nails up and down his sides, pausing to scribble at his hips at every opportunity.

“Okay okay okay! HAHAHA-stoppit! You’re the mohohost fun lahahay I’ve ever hahahad!” Dean admitted, practically wheezing with how hard he was laughing now, “Gihihihive mehe a sehehec here I’m dihihihihying!”

“Don’t you feel better now that you’ve admitted it out loud?” Bela cooed, scruffing his hair and tickling under his chin.

“Shut up.” Dean huffed, but a smile was still on his lips. He shifted, “So, uh, are you gonna let me out of these now?” He tugged at the handcuffs.

“No way!” Bela grinned, “Not before round two, you ready for another go?” She slid her shorts and underwear off in a rush and unclasped her bra.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Fine by me.”

She leaned down to kiss him and threaded fingers through his hair, her other hand tracing nails gently over his skin and making him shiver as she straddled him.


End file.
